Jealousy
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Sasuke, Gaara, and rock lee like Sakura.Sakura beats Sasuke and has proved she can go to war. Lee and gaara are also in the war. they Save Sakura nd Sakura tells them who she wants to be with.
1. Chapter 1 the password

Jealousy

By

Erin O'grady

Who also wrote "love at last"

Author's note:

This is another great story by the famous Erin! Yes another sakura and Sasuke pairing! That's her favorite! But in this one is a hit of jealously from three people this time not two! I added a few stuff but the idea was all Erin! So enjoy! The chapters are all really short so even if there is a lot of chapters still read it all!

Chapter 1

Sakura has the password

"Sakura, Concentrate!" kakashi said trying to stay calm. Today team seven was having a hard time staying focus and it was frustrating him. "Do some more laps and practice your aim and then we'll go eat lunch at how about the Raman shop? I have something to tell you guys from hokage Tsunde at lunch" kakashi said as he lean on a tree and started reading his book. They finally finished training, and sat down at a Raman shop. "I LOVE RAMAN!" Naruto screamed! "Naruto, be quiet you dope" Sasuke said as he smacked Naruto in the back of the head. "Who are you calling Dope?" Naruto growled at Sasuke. "There's no other dope here now is there?" Sasuke said looking back at the table. "You must have not known you were here then" Naruto said still glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke went to hit him on the head again in his anger, but Naruto caught his fist before it hit him. "You want to fight me Sasuke?" Naruto said letting go of Sauske's fist. "Sure it should be easy beating you!" Sasuke said as they both got out of there seats. "Naruto, Sasuke settle down!" Kakashi told them to stop there fight.

They both sat down in there seats. "So kakashi, what did Hokage Tsunde want to tell us?" Sakura asked kakashi. "Well, you and some other teams need to find this hidden scroll in the forest of death. It could be a little dangerous it's a C mission; we don't think any one is after it but us. So it should be pretty okay. You will need a pass word to open it. I will give the password to Sakura. She is not allowed to tell anybody not even you guys!" kakashi bent toward Sakura's ear and whispered as quiet as he could, the password.

They finished eating and were walking home. Naruto Ran back to his house as fast as he could so he could train. "Sakura can I walk you home?" Sasuke asked. Sakura turned a little pink at this. Sasuke wanted to walk her home? Sasuke needed that password; he couldn't let Sakura get hurt because she had it. He also wanted to be the one every one was trying to get. So he was going to try to get her to tell. "So sakura, I'm your team mate and were pretty close right? She nodded. "So it won't be much trouble if you could tell me the password?" He asked smiling at her. Inner sakura kept yelling "Tell him the pass word is long live kohona!" but she knew she couldn't.

"Sasuke you know I can't that" She had a sad look on her face. "What? Why?" He asked having a shocked face. Sakura would tell him anything even if he didn't want to hear. "I promised I wouldn't" She answered. They were at her house now and she opened the door walked inside and saying bye to Sasuke and thanks for walking her home.


	2. Chapter 2 The mission

Jealousy

By

Erin O'grady

Who also wrote "love at last"

Chapter 2

The mission

The next morning, Team 7 met with Neji's team to find that scroll. "Yea, when I find that scroll every body is going to thank to thank me!" Naruto yelled. "Who said you'll find it?" Rock lee yelled back. "Guys, please don't fight" ten ten said. "Come on let's split up and find it" Sasuke said holing Naruto back from attacking Rock lee. "Ok, just stick with your team and take a direction." Neji said as they split up.

They were walking and still couldn't find it. "We need to cover more ground, let's split up" Naruto said running to where he thought the scroll was. "Okay, Sakura if you need anything just call" Sasuke said jumping up a tree. Sakura had to be strong even if she was alone. She kept walking, she hear something. She turned around. There was nothing there, so she kept walking. In the bushes, there were there sound ninjas. "Yeah, that's the one who knows the password. Let's get her!" The leader said. The jumped out of the bushes in front of Sakura. Sakura Screamed as loud as she could. Rock lee and Sasuke heard her and came running toward her scream. They grabbed a chain and wrapped it around her. They Held a knife to her neck. "Tell us the password or die"

She didn't know what to do. She saw they had the scroll. They all of a sudden she saw rock lee and Sasuke jump on both the ninjas. "Hey I want to save her!" Rock lee said. "You don't have what is takes!" Sasuke said. "How do you know?" Rock lee said with his arms crossed. "I know all your moves!" Sasuke said smirking at him. "Well I'll come up with new moves!" Rock lee said doing his good guy pose. "Then I'll copy them again!" Sasuke said still smirking. Sakura saw one of the ninjas slowly get up. "Sasuke Lee! Help!" Sakura yelled at the two fighting boys. "Oh yeah!" they both said at the same time. "Hey, I told you I wanted to save her!" Rock lee yelled. The boys began fighting again. The Sound ninja was about to throw a knife at her when he got jumped on my Naruto. "What are you guys yelling about?" Naruto asked as he took the scroll from an unconscious sound ninja. "Nothing, let's just go!" Sasuke said. "Okay what ever" Naruto said as he untied Sakura. Then Neji and ten ten showed up while Naruto was untying Sakura. "What happened guys?" ten ten asked. "Sakura got attacked by the sound ninjas who had the scroll, but we got them." Rock lee said. Sasuke decided not to argue. He didn't even no why he wanted to save her or why he came running as fast as he did when he heard her scream. "Ok, we got it now let's go" Neji said as he lead the way out. Sakura was a little surprise that Sasuke, of all people, would come to save her. He was fighting with rock lee over her! Sakura has all ways loved Sasuke; she has been on her team for a long time. He always seemed so silent and never really talked to her. Did he actually care for her? She wondered on the way out of the forest. She knew why Lee came he always came when she needed him. Sakura never really cared much for lee, she like him as a friend. The type of friend that fights to save her, but she never really shared anything with him, as for Sasuke they have been though a lot. She hardly knew anything personal about lee though.


	3. Chapter 3 sasuke and sakura face off

Jealousy

By

Erin O'grady

Who also wrote "love at last"

Chapter 3

Sakura and Sasuke face off

They met kakashi and Master Gai at the ending of the forest. "Yo" he greeted them. "did you get the scroll?" Master gai asked. Naruto held it up and nodded. "good job" Kakashi said. "There were sound ninjas after it! To bad for not dangerous!" Sakura said to kakashi, she was tied to a tree after all. Kakashi looked at her a bit confused. "Well say goodbye we got to train!" master gai said as he took his students. "Hey guys, the hokage is preparing for a war against the sound village and she needs ninjas. So all the ninjas are going to battle it off tomorrow , some jounin will be watching and writhing down the names of who will go to war. So tomorrow you guys got to go to the battle of the ninjas, and see if you will go to war, it's at the Hokage building, ten o'clock. See ya" with that said kakashi proofed away.

"Wow I got to train!" Naruto said starting to run home. She looked at Sasuke. "Bye Sasuke see you tomorrow!" She said then started walking home. She needed a nice warm bath. Sasuke saw her leave then he went home to go to bed, today was very confusing.

The next day, she saw every body at the hokage building. Hokage Tsunde told every body the rules and how they would be fighting. They would get there names and there opponents called and they would fight and the Jounin will judge you on your performance. It started with Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke turned on his sharingan, Shikamaru did his shadow jutso. It missed Sasuke, so Sasuke copied it with his sharigan. Sakura didn't want to see anybody fight; she wasn't feeling because of yesterday. The hospital was attached to the hokage building so she went to sit there. She waited on one of the hospital chairs. Soon she fell asleep. She heard a scream, and immediately she woke up. She looked around, she forgot where she was. Then she saw Rock lee on a hospital bed, he was the one screaming. "I can still fight! Let me got!" Lee yelled. Sakura saw which room he went into and followed. She saw rock on the bed sitting there asleep; they must have done a sleep jutso on him.

She saw a nurse bandaging him. "I'll do that for you" Sakura said to the nurse. The nurse nodded and handed her the bandages. She started wrapping them around Rock lee's arm. Then she started to put some cleaning stuff on his cuts. Then Rock lee opened his eyes a little bit and saw Sakura treating his wounds. "Sakura?" He said weakly. Sakura guesses he was hurt because of the fights for the hokage. She looked at him, he looked so tore up. She felt sorry for and she knew he needed rest. She put a hand on his cheek. "Rock lee you need to get some rest" she removed her hand and gave rock lee a nice kiss on the cheek to make him feel better. Rock lee tuned a little pink , but then closed his eyes.

Sasuke had finished his match some time ago, and was looking for sakura. He couldn't find her so he was going to check on Lee. He went in the doorway and saw sakura kiss him! he felt anger rising, he didn't know why exactly but he felt hurt. "Sakura, how could you?" he whispered to himself.

Every one got a break before the next round, and he was sitting in the emptied hokage building. Sakura went to find him, since rock lee was sleeping now. She went in the hokage building and saw him sitting alone. "Sasuke?" She said. "Go away!" he yelled at her. Sakura didn't know why he yelled at her. She stood there in shock. Sasuke never yelled at her before, and it hurt, she really looked up to Sasuke. Sasuke was ma at her for kissing rock lee, he still didn't know why he cared so much. He never felt that way when Naruto asked her out, but Sakura always turned him down. She still stood there, Sasuke wanted her to just leave him alone. He didn't want to see her right now. "Go away; go be with your boy friend!" He said in a normal tone, he didn't yell this time. "My boyfriend?" She didn't know what he was talking about. "Rock lee! I saw you kiss him!" he said. She turned around to leave. Sasuke felt sad when he saw sakura's disappointed face. "Wait, you want to fight?" He asked. She turned around and looked at him. "Fight?"

"Yeah, you win go do what ever you want with Lee, if I win stay away form him" Sasuke said with a smile on his face. Sakura didn't know why he was so upset that she kissed rock lee, but if her cared about her that much she might be able to beat him. he might not fight back in fear of hurting, an if she beat the last Uchiha, she would be consider strong! So she was up to the challenge! "Sure, okay!" She agreed.

What they did know is too Jounin ninjas were watching and wanting to see if she could actually beat the Uchiha which has been unbeatable since he was born.


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura beat sasuke?

Jealousy

By

The famous Erin who wrote 'love at last'

Chapter 4

Did sakura just beat Sasuke?

They both got in a fighting stance. Sasuke was the first to make a move. He wanted to finish her off fast, but without hurting her. He only wanted to keep her away from lee to protect her! Sasuke thought a knife at sakura. The knife had strings attached, and it twirled around Sakura. Sakura was suddenly tied up. She was struggling to get out. Sakura appreciated the challenge.

Then strings were clear and not that think, because they were used for transferring fire. She used her finger nails to cut the rope at the weakest spot at exactly the right angle. "a object is only as strong as it's weakest point" The rope fell to the floor. Sasuke thought fast and cloned himself. Sakura started running at him with a knife. She knew which one was the real Sasuke. He always made the original in the middle. Sakura had the advantage; she knew Sasuke's fight strategies. If he was battling, against some one other then Sakura, he would have beaten them by now with his fire jutso.

He just didn't want to burn Sakura, because it hurts BADLY! So instead he made his clone take a chain from it's where it kept it's sherkins and on end to the other Sasuke clone and they tied the charging Sakura up. They the clones disappeared. Sasuke threw to sherkin stars at each end of the chain to hold her down. Sasuke walked up to the struggling Sakura. "Guess you're all out of ideas?" Sakura remembered she still had the knife in her hands.

She positioned the knife behind her so it cut though the chains. "Not quite!" Sakura cloned herself; they were just shadow clones, not sold or anything. Sasuke just stood there waiting for the attack. They the clones disappeared. "Oh great, I couldn't maintain my chakra!" Sakura whispered to her self. Since she was behind Sasuke she took the knife in her hand and held it to Sasuke's knife. "I guess this means I win, Sasuke" She smirked. Sasuke took her hand and flipped her over his head. "Think again" Sakura was sitting on the ground in front of him. Sasuke couldn't believe what he did! Sakura had some bruise, and he hurt made them! Maybe he should just let Sakura be with lee, since she picked him any way.

_I trust her choice _

Sakura took out another knife and threw them both at Sasuke. When with she just give up? He blocked the attack.

Then Sakura was about to stab him. He took out a knife and blocked it. There knifes were both against each other, and they were face to face. "Why don't you want me to see Lee?" sakura asked a blunt question right in the middle of battle! Sakura Tried to unblock her knife from Sasuke's, but she couldn't with out getting it blocked again. "I saw you kiss him" Sasuke said. He should just answer truthful nothing to hide.

Sakura used her other hand to grab a rope out of her sherkin pouch. Sasuke's hands were both in use. She flung the rope so it winded around Sasuke. Sakura threw her knife and tied the rope.

"That was just to make him feel better! Now I think I won" Sasuke was impressed with him self with his will power. He could get out of those ropes, but he was just going to let Sakura be with who she wanted to be. "Fine, go with rock Lee" Sakura smiled sweetly. "That's not why I fought, no one ever said I wanted to be rock lee, I wanted to test what I had, that's why I fought you" Then she untied Sasuke and walked out the door.

The jounin couldn't hear what the too were saying, but that girl just beat Sasuke Uchiha! Gaara was watching from the window. He was out walking, we he spotted a fight going on, he had to watch it. He saw the pink haired girl beat Uchiha Sasuke! Now that was something to be proud of. He wanted to get to know this girl. He knew her name was Sakura and her team, but that was about all.


	5. Chapter 5 Sakura off to war

Jealousy

By the writer of 'love at last'

Chapter 5

Sakura off to war

She walked off and down the road. She bumped into master Kakashi. "Oh hi master kakashi didn't see you there" She looked up at the gray haired man. "Sakura I for got to tell you, Hokage Tsunde is having a meeting in the Hokage building tomorrow at noon. You must attend, all ninjas have to, See you later now!" kakashi proofed in some smoke.

The next day at the meeting, Sakura looked around. Yeah kakashi was right there were a lot of ninjas here. She saw Tsunde walked to the front. "AS YOU KNOW WE ARE AT WAR WITH SOUND, IF YOUR NAME HAS BEEN CALLED YOU HAVE BEEN SLECETED TO FIGHT AND MEET US ON THE BATTLE FELID" Tsunde yelled over everybody. Sakura listened to the names that were called. She was surprise when they called hr name and not Sasuke's. Sakura also noticed that she was going to be the first Kohona Genin ninja in a war. Temari noticed this went to tell Gaara and Kankuro. "Hey Gaara, Sakura is going to be the first Genin leaf ninja in a war!" Gaara had an idea. That was the perfect excuse to get to know Sakura! Plus he was going in the war too aiding the leaf village. "Got to go" Gaara said as he jumped up in to the trees.

Sakura had just got her lunch, when Gaara popped up at her side. "I heard you're going to war with sound" Sakura nodded and took a seat at the table. Gaara sat down next to her. "Cool, I'm in the war too; I could help you out if you want?" Gaara was happy that he got to talk to Sakura. He didn't know why, but he liked talking to her, even if it was only a few sentences. "Well it is my first time in a war, so that would be helpful" She took a bite of her sandwich.

As Gaara and Sakura were talking, Rock Lee and Sasuke saw and started heading toward them. Sasuke from the right and Gaara on the left, they didn't see each other just Sakura and Gaara. Sakura saw Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke!" She said. Sasuke waved and sat down next to Sakura. _Yay he is sitting by me! I can't wait to tell Ino!_ Sasuke looked over at Gaara. What is his Sakura doing talking to Gaara? "Hi guys" they saw lee walking toward them. Gaara just ignored all of them. "Can I sit down?" Sakura nodded. The rock lee sat down next to Gaara. Gaara gave lee a death glare. Lee scooted over a bit. Then he scowled at Gaara. "Sakura, What are you doing with Gaara?' Sasuke said in a whisper so only Sakura could hear. "I can sit with who ever I want!" Then she turned to look at Gaara. He was glaring at lee who was glaring back. "Gaara, lee cut it out" Sasuke said then he stood up and walked away. Rock lee followed him. "hey Sasuke" Sauske looked behind him and there was Lee. "Do you want to Sakura and Gaara to be together?" Sasuke looked at him weirdly. "Of coarse not! I would rather have her be with you then that sand guy!" Rock lee smirked. "Well Then let's make a plan to stop them from going out!" Rock lee and Sasuke talked about there plan to trap Gaara.

Rock Lee and Sasuke had just finished discussing their plan when they saw Gaara and sakura walking toward them. What a perfect time to do their plan. They jumped in the bushes as Gaara and Sakura neared. "Hi guys" Sasuke said appearing in front of them. "How are you doing?" Gaara glared at him. "Deadly" Sasuke now thought that Gaara was weirder then he was before. "Can I talk to Sakura, alone?" he said as he looked at Gaara. Gaara nodded and walked father up the path. Where Rock Lee grabbed him and pushed him in the bushes. Sasuke had to think of something quick to say. "Your hair is lovely today!" He said. Sakura blushed, this has happened in on of her dreams before. "Um…thanks" Sakura never heard Sasuke complement her before, but she liked it. "I don't think Gaara should be in the war" Sakura didn't know why he said that. It was random. "Why?" She asked. "He is such a jerk" Now why would Sasuke say that. Then they saw sand come flying from the bushes. Sakura looked at Sasuke then at the bushes. She ran behind the bushes. She saw Rock lee finishing up tying Gaara to a tree.

"ROCK LEE" Sakura screamed, he had her hands on her hips. What would make them act like this? "Oh, um… hi Sakura!" Rock lee said nervously. "What are you doing to Gaara?" Sakura's hands were still on her hips. "N-n-nothing". Then Rock Lee saw Sasuke come up behind Sakura. "Rock Lee you're a wimp" Sasuke said with a disappointed look on his face. Sakura was about to tell them to Untie Gaara, but Lee and Sasuke ran out of the bushes. So she walked up and started to untie him. Gaara turned a slight pink as she undid the knot. "Are you okay, Gaara?" OF coarse he was okay! All he did was get tied to a tree by some jealous brats. He now got rescued by a girl! So his reputation was okay. He didn't want to talk about. "Hn" and with that Gaara walked off. Gaara wanted to leave there as soon as possible. "Rude" Sakura said to her self. She turned around and there was an ANBU. "Sakura Haruno, The battle against sound will start soon, you are needed. Please follow me to the battle felid." She nodded and followed the ANBU.


	6. Chapter 6 who sakura picks

Jealously

By

Erin

Writer of 'love at last'

Chapter 6

War against sound

The ANBU lead Sakura in front of the hokage building. There were tons of ninjas there. She saw Gaara and his siblings. At least she wasn't the only girl there, but there was still very few. The ANBU left, and she saw Tsunde step up to the front of the crowd. "GET YOUR WEAPONS READY! WE'RE HEADING IN TO BATTLE" Tsunde yelled above the crowd. Then the crowd charged to the battle field, where they would hopefully destroy the enemy. During the battle things were not going well, Sakura was bleeding badly. At least they were wining. A sound ninja was randomly running toward her. He had a long sharp weapon. "Girls shouldn't fight" The man said as he pushed Sakura down. He was about to strike Sakura jumped up and kicked him. He lied on the ground motionless. She wasn't meant to be in this war, but that doesn't mean she can't kick butt! She then moved on. She saw two needles pass her; one had a bell on it. She looked at the attacker. She wore long cow skin pants and long hair, she looked familiar. "Nice to see you again!" The girl said with another needle ready to throw. Sakura thought about who that girl was as she dodged the needles.

She was that girl in the chunin exams! Kin! Sakura has improved in her tai-jutso, Thanks to Lee, and wanted to test it out. She made a fast kick toward Kin's direction. Kin caught, and smirked. "You have improved a little, how about this? I don't kill, because you're the first female leaf ninja out her. I guess that's an accomplishment" Then kin took out a needle from the pouch around her leg. Sakura tried to struggle free, but Kin had a strong grip. Kin took the needle and shoved it though her shin. Sakura felt the needle being shoved in and felt the sharp pain. She screamed in pain, trying once again to get her leg free. Then she felt her leg go numb. Then kin dropped her leg. Sakura tried to stand on it, but she fell. She sat on the ground tears welting in her eyes. Kin bent down and shoved another needle in her other legs. Sakura screamed again, and let the tears roughly fall. Rock Lee and Gaara heard her scream and went on there way to find her. "These needles having numbing stuff in them, if you can't get out of her. The rest of the sound ninja's will surly take advantage of your disability. So I won't have to kill you." Kin said then she walked around her. Sakura sat there, letting tears fall. She had bruises everywhere, and tons of cuts. She was now going to die, just because she wanted to beat Sasuke. Then a sound ninja a distance away from her saw her. He threw six sherikins at her. She saw them coming and put her hands over her head, and waited for the impact. It never came she looked up. Gaara and rock lee were in front of her. Rock lee had caught three of the sherikens, and Gaara caught the other three sherikins. They both looked at her and smiled. Sakura gave them a small smile in return. She felt dizzy, and she closed her eyes. Rock lee picked her up. Gaara killed the Sound ninja that attacked Sakura. They both took her to the hospital. Gaara killing any one that stood in the way.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't on the battle field anymore. She was in a hospital room. She looked around. Sasuke was sitting by the bed with his head asleep on her bed. She sat up and ran her fingers though his hair. She then remembered what happened. She looked down her legs were in cast. "Sasuke, wake up" She whispered in Sasuke's ear. He slowly got up, his face brightened when he saw Sakura. "Are you okay?" She smiled at him. "Yeah, Thanks to Gaara and rock lee. Where are they anyway?" Sasuke's eyes grew sad; she was talking about Gaara and Lee. What about him? Wait why did he care? _I guess I do love Sakura._ "Outside, the battled ended already." Sakura saw the sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at her. "Well, You like Rock Lee and Gaara" He sad. He really had no idea how to put this. She was about to say something when Rock lee burst in, Gaara slowly following in behind him. "HOW IS THE YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOOSM?" Sakura and Sasuke looked at Rock lee who came in Yelling. Sakura nodded at both of them. "Okay guys, I have something to tell you!" They all looked at her. "Well I know you guys like me, and I know you want to know which one of you I like. I have know Idea why you all like me. I want to thank Gaara and rock lee for saving me. Without them I would have died. I think you all very strong and I strive to be like you guys. I just want to say that, I really like Sasuke. We have been though a lot and I really don't you guys. I'm really sorry, but I still want you guys to be my friends." Gaara kept his arms crossed and showed no Emotion. Rock lee had his mouth dropped. Sasuke was hiding a smirk that said i-told-you-so. "well now that everything is all cleared up" Gaara said as he left the room. Rock Lee had tears freely flowing and Scream how he lost the youthful cherry bloosm to a blue haired avenger out the door. Sasuke wrapped his hands around Sakura's. "Want to go for a walk?" Sakura smiled, and then she gave him a hug. "I'd love to! When I get out of the hospital" Sakura did feel bad for Gaara and rock lee. She was now living her dream to be with Sasuke! She really couldn't imagine her with Gaara or lee. She had to tell them sooner or later. Oh well They with find some other nice girl!


End file.
